Drafted
by Kawaii Thief Kitsune
Summary: GotenTrunks Trunks is the arrogant prince of Vegetasei, Goten is an arrogant third class warrior who gets into fights with all the wrong people. What happens when he catches Trunks' interest and is drafted as his personal sparring partner?
1. Default Chapter

Put on the planet Vegetasei. Kakarot managed to purge earth of the filthy humans, but he took some samples for scientific experimentation, mostly females. It turned out that these females were good for breeding and that's what they were used for. Despite the fact that he was only a third class Saiyajin, because of his discovery he was given a female. This is the story of the human/Saiyajin offspring.

Slashy Slashy! You no likey you no readie!

Drafted!

As he sat in the corner of his prison he put his head on his knee with a sigh. Part of the young demi-Saiyajin told him to kick and scream in attempts to break free of his prison, the other half told him it was only an over nighter and to keep his mouth shut. This was most likely the human side that always got him in trouble all the time.

Still, Goten's mind protested against the unfairness of it all. Just because he'd beaten some of the prince's high guard in a fight, they'd gotten infuriated, ganged up on him, "Beat up," the arrogant Saiyajin, and tossed him in the prison of minor infractions to cool off.

Not that he'd done anything wrong in the first place, but he was considered a tad cocky despite the warnings of his brother, but he never saw a reason to feel otherwise. His family, despite the fact that they liked to keep a low key profile, could beat any opponent they'd been put against for years. Of course, they'd been wary of the royal family and some of the higher ranks, in fact he wasn't likely to fight with any of the higher ranks, but after feeling the low power rankings he couldn't- for pride's sake- turn down the fight.

So that's why he was cold in the corner of a prison instead of in his warm house with his family eating or doing something important. He sighed and hoped the guard would be up to let him out soon.

It was when the door to the hall he was in opened, allowing a beam of light to shine in he heard a wave of talking move through the cells. He heard the steps of three heavy footed guards and then…Then something that interested him. A warrior who walked with what sounded like more grace than he or his brother.

His head perked up and he looked into the darkness with narrowed eyes wishing he had more of the nocturnal vision his human blood deprived him of. He reached out to feel for Ki but found he was incapable of feeling this fourth presence.

He stood up next to the bars and stared out only to see three. Saiyajins, none of which could possibly be the stealthy warrior he had heard walking down the hall. Nonetheless, he figured such a high class presence wouldn't be concerned with the likes of him. He grinned at the three stoic soldiers.

"Hey guys! Here to let me out?"

They didn't appear to be in any mood to smile- or endure his smiling. "Son Goten, you fought with and defeated the royal guard of prince Trunks?"

He grinned nervously. "Yeah…About that?"

"You're to report to the royal training hall at sunrise. Due to your new show of skill you've been drafted as the prince's new sparring partner."

"…What?"

Something was to be said of a main who either permanently maimed or killed any and all opponents. And agreeing to be the prince's sparring partner was like resigning oneself to death.

His mouth was dropped as he sputtered even as the cell was opened and he was released. "But- That's impossible! I'm a lowly third class warrior!" he protested hoping that perhaps this had been some horrible, horrible mistake that he could get out of with the right, "I'm too lowly to spar his royal white gloves,'

"It's no mistake. You rank is known of, but you've proved worthy to be the prince's sparring partner, though, I don't assume that arrangement will last long." said the guard allowing his first horrible smile to show through. "In fact, since you have most likely never been to the palace or the royal training rooms, we've been told to escort you there today, after which you can go home until summoned."

Goten's mouth was slightly open as he shook his head. "Uh uh. No way. I'm not in a high enough class and I don't have a death wish!" he said backing away with his hands up.  
The three Saiyajin guards approached with now similar grins on their faces. From the looks of it he was far outclassed. He was the smallest Saiyajin in the cool-down cells, and he was at least on fourth the size of any one of the guards whom, to his surprise, were emitting very high Ki signals.

He walked back nervously. These Saiyajin were stronger than Trunk's royal guards, and despite previous insults, those Saiyajin were no slouches.

"Are you, perhaps resisting Son Goten?"

"Look guys-"

Apparently the wrong answer. He found himself dropped to his knees by two and being hit in the ribs by the third. He let out a cry of pain and fear as he realized all that could pass here. He struggled against the hold as he remembered why he got into so many fights. He was a youth of exceeding beauty with a flawless face and a slender body. And the only thing he could think of was how the upper ranks mentioned those factors in what he considered to be a rather inappropriate matter.

That's why when one of the guards landed a smack across his mouth he went into panic mode. He jerked against their holds sending one of them through the supposively indestructible walls before slamming his fist into his ribs with an animalistic fear that took pleasure in the sound of separating muscles and cracking bone.

He could vaguely hear the shouts of the other two guards as they tried to contain him and his own cries as his Saiyajin blood demanded that he reclaim his freedom. One more guard hit the wall. They cornered him and he was being hit before he put off a giant burst of energy.

He was aware that there was several more guards now, but these were just weak- and numerous. They crawled over him like ants. And he batted them away, bruising his knuckles with his desperation just to be free.

Then, the energy was back. Right behind him. He ceased all movements as he froze in instinctive raw terror. The arms were around his torso.

"Enough."

The calm cool voice should have been comforting, but for some reason he sensed true coldness in it, and it sent shivers and other strange sensations down his spine. He jerked about until he hit his captor in the jaw. His captor growled before slapping him across the face with strength he hadn't even encountered in his own family much less the royal guard. And as he was slammed into the ground he looked up to see the only thing his mind would accept.

Above him stood the crowned prince of Vegetasei. The demi-Saiyajin stared down at him with cold, ice cold eyes. The strange thought occurred to him before he went into the realm of darkness. This prince was perfect. With his silver purple hair, cool blue eyes, a perfect body…but above all that, that cold someone cruel face. Afterwards when he thought about it, he would theorize that it wasn't pain but fear that sent him into the realm of unconsciousness.

"He may have beaten my guard, but his Ki is lower than yours," said Vegeta sounding rather annoyed with his son's request.

"His is the closest to mine I've found, other than yours and you haven't got the time to waste sparring with me as often as I need it to train," said Trunks.

Bulma frowned and clicked her tounge at her son and her husband. Sometimes they were so alike it was frightening. As were their goals to grow stronger. Trunks had apparently found a low class Saiyajin with a Ki signature that was higher than that of the royal guard- which was second to only him and his father. He wished to make the Saiyajin his official sparring partner.

She put her small hand into that of her husband's. "Maybe it's a good idea," she said quietly. "If he has enough potential then he can be groomed to be Trunks' new royal guard since clearly they've proved themselves unworthy by being beaten by a third class Saiyajin." she said smoothly.

She could tell Vegeta was thinking about it and his son refused to break eye contact with him. In truth, she didn't see the point of the guard if they couldn't even beat the person they were trained to protect but there was something about the desperation of Trunks' request that told her refusal would only lead to her son getting himself into unnecessary trouble.

"…I will allow it. But the third class had better remember his place, or it will be shown to him."

Trunks smirked and sunk into a bow. "Thank you father,"

He shot a look to his mother which held his true gratitude before walking out. Bulma sighed and leaned on her husbands arm wondering what she'd just caused.


	2. Chapter 2

Queenoftheskies16-You're my first review for this story! .

Dc-sais- Thankies!

Yonk- Thanks for the review! I'm glad it's getting good reactions so far since I'd heard a lot of yaoi stories get flamed, I appreciate the good feed back like you wouldn't believe.

Blueazul13- Grin at first I thought that was going to be a flame! puts down fire extinguisher Glad you likey, more coming right up!

Trunks.z.x-Glad you like it! I was really focusing on how to write Goten's feelings, he's fun to write.

Majin-Bulma- Turns to Vegeta I like the way this woman bribes!

Inferno-Blazakin- Wish granted!

sanamimorris- I'm glad you likey!

Cliff the great- Don't worry, that was only the first chapter.

Animegoil- Oh fine! But only because you reviewed!

LinaofThewolves- The foreboding doom of college crashes upon me- but I'll try to finish this story.

Beysie- I know I know! Senior year sucks, but I'll try to keep updating! . 

Hiya-chan- Poor Hiya, by now you must realize I fall into the blackhole of authordom.

Drafted Chapter Two

Goten groaned as he sat up- or moved since apparently he was suspended in a thick blue liquid which could only be a regeneration tank. But that didn't make sense since regeneration tanks were reserved for the upper ranks…

Immediately his eyes shot open and he began to struggle against the walls of the tank in an attempt to find a way out. He banged around the edges until finally a figure appeared before the glass. He knocked on the glass furiously as the other Saiyajin simply rolled their eyes and disappeared from his vision a minute before the liquid drained out of the tank. "What is it with some Saiyajins never staying in the whole time?" he muttered writing something done on a pad of paper.

"What's going on? Why am I here?" he demanded grabbing the other Saiyajin by the front of his shirt.

The other Saiyajin sighed as if this happened all the time- which it probably did, none the less he tapped Goten's hands until he let go.

"You're here because you sparred with the king's royal guards, beat them, then sparred with the prince, and lost. And you needed to be healed to take up your duties as royal sparring partner."

His mouth dropped open. It was like a bad dream he couldn't wake up from. He turned around and looked at his hands, the hands of a warrior. His pulse still beat. And he wanted to keep it that way. "Ah! Yes, that's right. I suppose I'd better be going then!" he said walking to the door quickly. He moved his hands to open the door- right before it slid open.

Before him stood the prince. He stumbled backwards as the prince smirked.

XxXxX

It wasn't often that he found an opponent that interested him. In fact, the only sparring partner Trunks found worthy of his time was his father and his father was away on diplomacy meetings far too often for his tastes. He often resorting to sparring his royal guard, they were almost enough to make him break a sweat if they worked together.

But that wasn't enough. His father's royal guard was a relatively good match when he fought all of them at once but his father didn't appreciate having them all in the regeneration tanks when he needed them as visual aids for royal prestige.

Then he heard about him, Son Goten. Apparently he'd beaten his royal guard with the same ease he did apparently after a quip one of them made about what he'd like to do the boy's pretty face- or with it. The moment Trunks saw him in the corner of the cell expertly seeking out his ki signature he could say the sentiments were mutual.

The boy would make a good sparring partner, and he might even last a little while. Trunks smiled at the thought as his father's royal guard went to retrieve the boy. He'd made a quick job of starting a fight. Not so quickly however as he finished the fight. When the normal prison guards realized what was going on, they foolishly attempted to intervene and in the end he figured he'd have to end it before the angry Saiyajin hurt himself.

When he went to restrain him however, he was both irritated and pleasantly surprised when he lashed out catching him on the jaw. Though his new sparring partner was strong and had defeated the royal guard, he was clearly not in his head, and that was a weakness.

Trunks had quickly put an and to that, by knocking him out. And now he had come to the infirmary to retrieve his prize. The boy looked at him with wide dark eyes filled with recognition and terror. It was enough to make the prince smirk. And he did.

"Well now. It seems it's official now, you're to be my new sparring partner."

He looked over Goten appraisingly. The boy had healed, fully and quickly. "Look!" sputtered Goten putting his hands up. "I'm not strong enough to fight you! I'm only third class and-"

"Then you'd better learn really quick," replied Trunks. "Because I don't like looking at weaklings, even pretty ones like you."

Goten's eyes cooled quickly and Trunk's smirk grew slightly. He'd hit a sore point. "Is that what this is about?" hissed Goten. "My pretty face?"

Trunks walked up until their noses almost touched. "Don't flatter yourself. Whores aren't half as valuable as sparring partners, no matter how pretty they are."

Goten almost let out a sigh of relief before Trunks grabbed his collar yanking him forward and crushing their lips together. Caught unawares Goten stood stiffly enduring the rough kiss for a bit before shoving away from Trunks panting. "What the hell! I thought you said you wanted me as a sparring partner!"

"I do, but there's perks to you being pretty. If you want to stop me, by all means, do, but your being, weaker than me, won't help you at all. If you can't be useful to me in one way, I'll make you useful to me in another," said Trunks walking out of the room.

XxXxX

When Goten got home, he made a point of slamming the door. If he was going to be furious he might as well give everyone a warning. "Goten!" cried a familiar voice. Within seconds his mother was hugging him, her tear stained face pressed against his shoulder. "I was so worried about you!" she sobbed as his father walked in, standing in the doorway.

By the tired lines under Kakarot's eyes, Goten knew it was true. His body untensed slightly. There was no need to cause them further worry. "I'm sorry Mom, I got into a bit of trouble, but every thing is okay now." he said hugging her back.

"I heard you were going to be one of prince Trunk's sparring partners! I was so worried!" she said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

He stiffened. "I…Kind of am," he murmured.

Her eyes widened right before she burst into tears and his father sighed, slapping his hand to his forehead.

XxXxX


End file.
